popnmusicfandomcom-20200223-history
Black
- SP▾= - 1P= - 2P= - 3P= }} }} |caption = |birthplace = The 9th research institute, culture building |birthdate = October 28th |gender = Male |race = Human |ecolor = Orange |hcolor = Gray (right side), white (left side) |hobby = Revolution |relative = Unknown |like = The girl on the other side of the glass |dislike = Genetic manipulation |appearance1 = pop'n music Sunny Park |appearance2 = pop'n music ラピストリア |theme = Juvenile Rock 紅蓮の弓矢 (TV/Anime) INFINITY |designer = ちっひ }} Black is one of the characters from Pop'n Music Sunny Park. Personality 答えのないこの世界で革命を掲げ求めるのは、キミという真実。 You ask for a revolution but this world knows no answer, you want truth. Black is a young boy with a mysterious past, fighting for a revolution. He seems to be a friend of Weiss as well. In Pop'n Music Lapistoria, he wields a black, pear-shaped lapis. He is shown to be working together with him. Character Information See Black/Character Information. Appearance Juvenile Rock Black has orange eyes and short, bi-colored hair, with the right side being gray and the left white. He wears a dark gray uniform with black boots, white gloves, and a coat. The coat covers most of his uniform, and has white trim with white circle designs on the top part, while the bottom part is solid black. A white bandage also runs along his forehead, and he has orange earrings. He is often shown wielding two swords, seemingly made of some type of light. Both are light orange with a gray hilt. His 2P colors give him a primarily blue color scheme, with the gray side of his hair becoming light blue, and his coat becoming a darker blue with black trim. His uniform is white, while his boots and gloves are both gray. The bandage on his head is navy blue, and his eyes, earrings, and swords all become a yellow green. Black's special 3P palette inverts his hair and gives him deep red eyes. The left side of his hair is black, and the right side is white. His uniform, gloves, and boots all shift to black, and his coat is red. His earrings and swords are both light cyan. This palette is used in 紅蓮の弓矢, a TV/Anime song in Pop'n Music Lapistoria. INFINITY Black's appearance is similar to his debut. His hair is slightly longer, and his outfit is slightly modified, consisting of dark gray pants, black boots and white gloves. He now wears a black cape with a white design on the back and a collar. His 2P palette colors the white side of his hair deep blue, and the other side yellow green, with his eyes becoming the same color. His outfit is now mostly white, with some black and blue parts. Cameos Black has a change card in the Lapistoria card collection. He wears a dark gray cape with a hood, as well as a black tank top, black pants, a white belt, and a glove on his right hand. His arms, chest, cheek, and right eye are all covered in bandages, and he's shown wrapping another around his right wrist. Other Character Comments Pop'n Music Lapistoria: 僕の革命はまだ終わってはいない。 あの記憶に繋がる糸は、必ずここにあるはずなんだ… My revolution hasn't ended yet. A thread that leads to that memory, it must be always here... NET Self Trivia *Black's birthdate is identical to OJ Tsuyoshi's, Pandeth's, and MC. Tome's. *Weiss makes a cameo appearance in Black's Lose animation in Pop'n Music Lapistoria. Gallery Animations Black_ani.gif|Neutral (Juvenile Rock) Black_Good.gif|Good Black_Great.gif|Great Black_Miss.gif|Miss Black_Fever.gif|FEVER! Black_Lose.gif|Lose Black_Win.gif|2P Win black LP lose.gif|LP lose Screenshots Black_2P_Good.png|Juvenile Rock 2P Black_2P_Win.png|2P Win Merchandise BlackFigure.png|Black in the Pop'n Music Mini Figure collection BlackChange.png|Black's change card Category:Males Category:AC Characters Category:Characters Category:Sunny Park Characters Category:Pop'n Music Sunny Park